Skąd się biorą prezenty pod choinką?
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Świątecznie - Dziadek Ron i babcia Hermiona, dzieci nowego pokolenia oraz tytułowe pytanie: skąd się biorą prezenty pod choinką? Wesołych świąt.


_A/N: Pojedynek pisany na forum Mirriel ;) Pojedynek wygrany. __Wesołych Świąt_

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter.'_

_**Skąd się biorą prezenty pod choinką**_

Hermiona podniosła małą Claire i posadziła na blacie stołu w kuchni, w której piekły świąteczne pierniczki. Czteroletnia dziewczynka wzięła do rączki prawie pusty mugolski kalendarz adwentowy i zapytała.

- Babciu, mogę otworzyć kolejne okienko?

-Jeśli policzysz ile dni zostało do Wigilii Bożego Narodzenia – odpowiedziała starsza pani.

Przez te wszystkie lata na twarzy i dłoniach Hermiony przybyło zmarszczek, jednak jej włosy nadal pozostawały brązowe i napuszone. Dzieci jej i Rona zdążyły dorosnąć i założyć własne rodziny, a oni mogli rozpieszczać swoje wnuki. Oczywiście każde z nich rozpieszczało dzieci na własne sposoby. Hermiona próbowała rozbudzać młode umysły, przy okazji nie zapominając o drobnych upominkach z powodu poprawnie wykonanych zadań, lub równie drobnych z powodu poniesionej porażki, tym samym zachęcając dzieci do dalszych prób. Ron z kolei rozpieszczał dzieci bezmyślnie, rozdając słodycze przy każdej okazji, nie zważając na protesty rodziców oraz własnej żony.

- Jeden, dwa, fsy…

- Trzy – poprawiła ją Hermiona z uśmiechem.

- Tsy, cztely, pięć. Babciu, do świąt tylko pięć dni. To już niedługo – uśmiechnęła się mała dziewczynka, której wygląd był całkowitą mieszaniną cech Rona i Hermiony. Bujne kasztanowo-rude włosy, piwne oczy i masa piegów. Bystre spojrzenie w malutkich oczkach i upartość Rona w potyczkach z kuzynostwem.

- Bardzo dobrze. Pięć dni. Teraz możesz otworzyć okienko.

W momencie, gdy skończyła wypowiadać zdanie, w pokoju obok rozległ się głośny hałas, kilka kroków i nagle wszystko ucichło. Hermiona z wnuczką spojrzały po sobie i usłyszały.

- Dziewczyny, chodźcie tutaj szybko. Claire, szybciutko – głos Rona niósł się po całym domu. Hermiona szybko ściągnęła dziewczynkę z blatu i pozwoliła jej pobiec do dziadka, nie mając nawet czasu powiedzieć, aby uważała biegnąc. Pozostało jej jedynie podążyć krokiem wnuczki i dołączyć do salonu, w którym jej niesforny mąż ponownie coś nabroił.

Wchodząc, spodziewała się ujrzeć choinkę na ziemi, lub co gorsza w płomieniach. O czymś gorszym, wolała chyba nie myśleć. Zamiast tego ujrzała Claire stojącą naprzeciwko choinki z szeroko otwartymi oczami oraz równie szeroko otwarta buzią, z zastygłym na niej wyrazie zaskoczenia.

- Wow, Claire, a skąd to się tu wzięło? – zapytała, wiedząc już, co oznaczał głośny hałas sprzed kilku minut.

- Nie wiem babciu. Może dziadzio wie – powiedziała dziewczynka, w końcu zamykając usta. – Dziadku?

- Tak, cukiereczku?

- Skąd się biorą prezenty pod choinką?

- Oj, to bardzo ciekawe pytanie. Będziemy do tego potrzebowali mleka i pierniczków, które upiekłyście z babcią – powiedział Ron,wskazując na stolik pośrodku pokoju oświetlonego migającymi, wielokolorowymi lampkami. W pokoju pachniało imbirem i goździkami, użytymi do pieczenia pierniczków, do których pałaszowania zabrały się oba łakomczuchy.

- No więc, daleko, daleko, na północy, gdzie cały rok pada śnieg, żyję sobie święty Mikołaj z…

- Ale dziadziu, ja wiem, gdzie żyje Mikołaj. Ale, ale, nie wiem jak on zostawia te wszyyystkie prezenty – przerwała mu dziewczynka.

Rozbawiony zachowaniem dziewczynki kontynuował.

- A więc na dalekiej północy żyje Mikołaj i jak pewnie wiesz, elfy pomagają mu robić zabawki.

- To tez wiem, ale jak… - niecierpliwiła się dziewczynka.

- Otóż, otóż, nie jestem pewien. To bardzo trudne pytanie, ale myślę, że babcia Hermiona będzie znała odpowiedź - wywinął się od odpowiedzi, ciekaw jaką wersję wymyśli jego żona.

- Babciu, babciu, ty wiesz?

- Oczywiście, moja droga. Noc jest za krótka, żeby Mikołaj mógł dotrzeć do wszystkich dzieci, dlatego też potrzebuje czarów. Mikołaj musi się poruszać bardzo, bardzo szybko, a jedynie magia elfów jest na tyle potężna, aby pomóc mu to osiągnąć. Wszystkie elfy w królestwie Mikołaja, rzucają razem czar, który przez tę jedyną noc w roku, pozwala Mikołajowi, być bardzo szybkim i dostarczyć prezenty do wszystkich dzieci. To dlatego, nikt Mikołaja nigdy nie widział, bo jest bardzo szybki. Ale kiedyś, jeśli będziesz bardzo uważnie słuchała, być może usłyszysz, jak Mikołaj zostawia prezenty – wytłumaczyła Hermiona.

- Będę bardzo siuchała – powiedziała dziewczynka.

- Dobrze, może nawet uda ci się dostrzec cień na ścianie – powiedział Ron, wbrew temu, co powiedziała Hermiona, że Mikołaja nie można dostrzec.

- A teraz jedz pierniczki i czas przygotować łańcuchy na choinkę.

- Supel – Claire podkoczyła na kolanach dziadka i zaczęła pałaszować pierniczki, nie mogąc się doczekać nadchodzących świąt.

**~Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia~**

Cała rodzina Weasley'ów, siedziała w salonie jedząc kolację wigilijną. Zabawom i radościom nie było końca, tylko mała Claire siedziała przy ścianie sąsiadującej z drugim pokojem, gdzie znajdował się kominek. Nagle zapiszczała.

- Jest, jest, przysiedł!

- Kto? – Zapytała Hermiona.

- Mikołaj, mikołaj przysiedł – ponownie krzycząc pobiegła do drugiego pokoju, gdzie w ogromnych skarpetach lśniły świeżo przyniesione prezenty.

- Hej, był. Przyniósł prezenty. Chodźcie – krzyczała wskazując kominek.

Wszystkie dzieci zerwały się z miejsca i kiedy znalazły się już w drugim pokoju, dziadek Harry, upewniwszy się, że jest poza zasięgiem ich wzroku, ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę i zaczął masować swoją nogę.

- Auć, dzieciaki zastawiły pułapkę na Mikołaja i wpadłem na stos książek. – Auć, to naprawdę boli – rozcierał swoją nogę, słysząc dochodzące z pokoju pytania, skąd się wzięły prezenty i głos małej mądralińskiej, Claire, tłumaczący kto i jak to zrobił. Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli.

- Mała jest taka, jak jej babcia. Hermiono, masz godną następczynię – powiedział Ron i wszyscy się zaśmiali, wracają do świątecznej celebracji.

_Wesołych świąt_


End file.
